Mig 25
Background The Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25 (NATO reporting name: Foxbat) is a supersonic interceptor and reconnaissance aircraft that was among the fastest military aircraft to enter service. It was designed by the Soviet Union's Mikoyan-Gurevich bureau. The first prototype flew in 1964, and the aircraft entered into service in 1970. It has a top speed of Mach 2.83 (as high as Mach 3.2, but at risk of significant damage to the engines), and features a powerful radar and four air-to-air missiles. When first seen in reconnaissance photography, the large wing planform suggested an enormous and highly maneuverable fighter, at a time when U.S. design theories were also evolving towards higher maneuverability due to combat performance in the Vietnam War. The appearance of the MiG-25 sparked serious concern in the West and prompted dramatic increases in performance for the McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle then under development in late 1960s. The capabilities of the MiG-25 were better understood in 1976 when Soviet pilot Viktor Belenko defected in a MiG-25 to the United States via Japan. It turned out that the weight of the aircraft necessitated large wings. Production of the MiG-25 series ended in 1984 after completion of 1,190 aircraft. A symbol of the Cold War, the MiG-25 flew with Soviet allies and former Soviet republics, remaining in limited service in Russia and several other nations. It is the second fastest and second highest-flying military aircraft ever fielded after the SR-71 reconnaissance aircraft. Model Type - Mig-25A Class - High Performance Interceptor Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 300 Main Body/fuselage 650 Wings (2) 350 ea Tailplanes (2) 300 ea Engines (2) 400 ea AR - 10 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 22cal pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 2.8 at high altitude, mach 1.5 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 1130km Altitude - 24000m (80000ft) Statistics Height - 6.1m Length - 23.82m Width - 14.02m Weight - 37.43 tons maximum, 20 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2 afterburning turbojets Cost - 10s of millions dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - Hardpoints (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - 1 Heavy HE Air-to-Air Missile each Bonuses - na bonuses and penalities use vehicle combat training and combat flying Systems of Note Radar - Range of 250km. Able to track upto 12 targets, display 6 targets and lock onto 1 target at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200km Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Communications - range 400km, can beboosted by satellite uplink Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot from damaged aircraft. References Used The encyclopedia of modern warplanes